


The Devil Wears a Tool Belt

by gay_starwars



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy, Gen, M/M, Other, leoxnico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_starwars/pseuds/gay_starwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the battle against Gaea, Leo Valdez is a new person. Now an eccentric billionaire who controls an industrial empire, he has become isolated from the his friends and his old life.</p><p>Until Nico pays him a visit.</p><p>Young di Angelo's will never be the same. From this point on, nothing will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Percy Jackson work, so enjoy! For mature audiences only.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ten years, Nico finally discovers Leo's whereabouts.

The assistant led Nico through the white tiled hallway, chattering on about the structure's history and architecture. Oblivious to Nico's dire mission. 

I'm not Annabeth, he thought. I have no interest in what this a lady is saying. He only wanted to come here and see for himself if the rumors were true. The truth was everything.

Leo Valdez alive for ten years.

Alive, while others grieved in his absence. It was Hazel ironically (she usually did not work in the field of the undead, despite her parentage) that told Nico she felt a presence, something familiar that grew like a subtle light burning through the dark. It had been awhile ago that she had said this, but Nico had put the puzzle pieces together at last.

A furniture and household appliance empire had grown in the past years, taking over the globe on a massive scale. And the owner the company: Leo.

It was rather unexpected. And awfully weird. Why would Leo not return... it made no sense at all. Honestly, it did not seem like the Leo everyone knew and loved, but someone running away from the great life the demigods had made together.

It didn't seem like Leo, so Nico and Hazel never told anyone. No one. They dug through the rumors of a rich bachelor who was taking the world by storm, and this is where they had been led.

"This way," the assistant ushered Nico through the door, but did not stay in the room. Instead, she scurried outside, closing the door behind her.

Nico looked ahead. A man in a suit, in his later twenties, stared out a glass window that covered the entire back of the office. Nico could see his reflection shiny back, could see the eyes piercing into downtown New York City, and beyond. The eyes grew sharper, edged with sizzling flames, hotter and hotter, until the sockets swam in vicious flames-

Nico fell back on the ground, realizing that it had all been I'm his head; he was now prone to visions and other premonitions. But the feeling that ran through him was not fear. Not fear at all. It was excitement.

And the excitement burned more passionately as Nico looked up to a hand reaching down to help him up. Surprisingly smooth, long fingers, and warm, light brown skin. Nico stared up, carelessly grabbing hold of the hand. Tightly. A bit too tight. As he stood, the man spoke.

"Nico. It has been awhile."

"Nico, it has been awhile."

 

Nico looked into the lost son of Hephaestus's eyes. "Awhile?" He almost laughed. "That is a big understatement, Leo Valdez."

 

Leo stared curiously at Nico."Leo? Who's Leo?"

 

Oh my gods, Nico thought in panic. No, no, no...

 

Leo was now laughing at Nico, who just began to realize he was joking. Not a funny joke, after Jason and Percy having amnesia all those years ago. Well... Still, it kind of was funny.

 

"Leo," Nico laughed ", you haven't changed a bit."

 

Leo smiles. "Well, seems to me you've changed a lot yourself over the years." 

 

Nico nodded in agreement. "But Leo... Why? Why did you not tell us... That you survived!"

 

Leo stared once again out the window.


	2. Everything Blindfolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth begins to fear Percy is not in love with her, but using her to bandage his psychological wounds.
> 
> Nico makes an attempt to delve further into the doings of Leo Valdez.

"Close your eyes." 

Annabeth smiled as she lowered herself onto the bed, her bare legs rubbing the thin sheets. A hand reached out from the blankets, pushing away the comforter. The hand reached to hold her shoulder, pulling himself up while using her for leverage.

Percy smiled in the dim light; the room was so dim, it was almost pitch black.

"Annabeth, dear, how naughty you are," he teased.

Annabeth laughed out loud, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. "I do have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Really?" Percy took the bait. "Well, so do I-"

Like the speed of light, he had pinned her under him, switching positions. Annabeth cried in surprise, having not expected Percy to be so intense. He put full force into it, pumping harder and harder, pressing down on her body.

It was carrying the sky for Atlas; immense pain, so agonizingly painful, then the most amazing, sudden relief.

Harder and harder. Percy's full power was being devoted to making this love. Her senses were afire, every second both pain and delight. He had never made love so passionately, so beautifully. 

This was the paradise it was always meant to be.

No one else existed. They were alone at the very center of the universe. It was okay to act careless. It was okay not to pay mind to worldly troubles.

Percy slowly came to a stop, panting heavily. Annabeth panted as well, from both physical exertion and excitement. It had so fast, yet very slowly. 

He reached over towards the dresser, his biceps glistening in sweat as he stretched the muscles in his arm. Annabeth saw his hand grab something, though she couldn't make it out. 

I'm on birth control, she thought. They really did not need condoms; it was kind of too late for that anyways.

Percy settled on top of her once more, but this time, he wasn't alone. He had brought a friend.

A black work tie lie gripped in his right hand.

Another friend as well. In his left hand: rope.

Percy let the rope lay on the bed. He shifted so that he kneeled beside her on the mattress. He made eye contact with her, but she was too scared to look into those sea green eyes. Never in they nine years they had been having sex had this ever happened. The rope, the tie- these things had never happened, been used.

All of her fear came to a halt as Percy Jackson applied the tie across her gray eyes as a blindfold. All was now shadow.

 

Nico looked at Leo.

"I hear things," Nico started out of the awkward silence. "They call you things, say things."

Leo smiles in a way the son of Hades had no words to even describe. "What do they call me?"

Nico swallowed. "They call you the Devil. Say you play with fire, which, as we both know-"

"-is very true," Leo finished his sentence, still showing off that smile. "A name that I have earned."

"Why is such a name an accomplishment?"

Leo chuckled. "More than that. An accomplishment is finishing a goal, overcoming a challenge you have long been training for." 

Nico tried not to visibly shiver. He thought that he himself was the most nerve-racking person on the planet, being the son of Hades and all. But Leo right now... Leo was different. 

"Then what is the name to you?" Nico dared to press the matter further. 

"That name is my lifestyle. That is how the people address me and my way of living."

"What people?"

Leo frowned. "You ask a lot of questions now, Nico. I'd bet I'm more interested in you right now than you are in me, if that is even possible."

Nico smiled. "Well, there isn't much about me." He felt sick being the center of attention. "I'm twenty five years old now, not including the time I was stuck in the Lotus Casino-"

"I was gonna say," laughs Leo. "You're like, a billion years old!" 

They both laughed awkwardly, as if they were trying to avoid a certain topic. It had been so long, everyone thinking Leo Valdez was dead, mourning over the lost friend. Now, Nico had found him. 

"It good to see a familiar face," Leo said with the smile. The devilish smile. That was the best way that Nico could think to actually describe what he was seeing. Devilish. 

"Same," Nico managed. "I've missed- we've missed you a whole lot back at... Back at camp, and-"

"You still go to the camp?"

"I'm all they've got for a counselor to run the Hades cabin, even though there are absolutely no other child of Hades. It's something to do, I guess. I don't really have anywhere else to be at this point t in time, besides battle-"

"Mr. Valdez? Mr. Valdez!" A voice came on the speaker at Leo's desk, the sound buzzing across the room. 

"Yes?" Leo said to the assistant who was speaking. 

"Sir, you have a meeting that you need to attend to right away, it's urgent and you know that sir-" 

"Yes, Ms. Flores, I complete know and understand," Leo said. "I don't forget meetings, I'm the CEO of this entire company. " He stopped, displaying a dramatic pause to give off the appearance of impatience. "I will be right there."

Nico began to walk out the door. "It was nice seeing you, Leo."

All of a sudden, a hand gripped Nico's waist. Hard.

"Uhh, Leo..." He could seeing the muscles bulge on Leo's arms under his gray suit. One hand was on Nico's waist the other grabbing his shoulder.

Nico felt more flushed than ever, his hard beating fast. Admittedly, he felt horny. Extremely horny, unbelievably. It felt like the entire world could look at him once and see all his deepest, darkest secrets. 

"Will we see each other again?" asked Leo.

Nico stared at Mr. Valdez for a moment, in fear, desire, confusion.

"Yes, we will, Leo."

Leo let go, smiling as if a burden had lifted from his soul. "Good."

"Thank you, and good bye Leo," Nico said gratefully, opening the office's double doors to depart.

Leo stared after Nico, who looked back one last time. Mr. Valdez said nothing, but his eyes shined with emotion, glowing sort of like a candle. Not the chaotic flames Nico had envisioned. This was silent and beautiful.

One last look into each other's eyes, and the doors slammed shut.


	3. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is sent an unexpected message.

Nico lay flat on his bed in the Hades cabin. Bored. Tired. Exhausted.

It had been three days since the meeting with Leo. It was the only thing he had let himself think about. Leo Valdez, the one they called the Devil. Whoever "they" even is.

Only one thing mattered at the moment: Leo survived, but left. He never came back, not even in ten years. Jason, Piper, everyone- they all think he is long dead. He did not try to return, he made no effort at all.

Leo Valdez ran. Abandoned everything and everyone. Abandoned the past. And now. Nico would find out.

A shimmering light beamed into existence in the middle of the room. It had a rainbow tint to it. An Iris message. On the other side, he saw... Will Solace?

"Will, what are doing?"

Will tried to smile. "Nico, I know we aren't together anymore, but I'm having a party at my place tonight, at eight o'clock, and I wanted to invite-"

"Take pity on someone else," Nico interrupted. "Spare me the favor, the party invitations-"

"Pity?" Will almost shouted, which was very unlike him. "You broke up with me. Sorry I am the center of all your pain and suffering, Ghost King!"

Solace's tone oozed sarcasm now. "I'll think about it" was Nico's past remark before the Iris message winked out of existence.

Great. Everyone would be going to this party. To not go would attract attention from Jason or Hazel. To go would mean facing Will, in person, something he had hadn't done in almost two years. Will frequently Iris messaged him to make sure things were all right, despite Nico's demands that he should not contact him at all. It was now a regular thing, the messaging, at least for Will.

Nico lay once more on his bed. Should he go to the party? Stay at Camp? It was only ten in the morning, so he had time to decide. Stay... Or go?

 

COMMENT BELOW: SHOULD NICO STAY OR SHOULD HE GO?


End file.
